An automatic vending machine has conventionally been known which controls vicinity of a lowermost part and an upper part of a product storage column at different temperatures. The automatic vending machine includes: a damper which selectively makes cool air, generated by a cooling mechanism, pass through either of the vicinity of the lowermost part and the upper part of the product storage column; a first temperature measuring device which measures a temperature of the vicinity of the lowermost part of the product storage column; a second temperature measuring device which measures a temperature of the upper part of the product storage column; driving device adapted to drive the cooling mechanism when measuring a second cooling control temperature or higher by the second temperature measuring device; and damper control device adapted to control the damper so as to make the cool air pass through the upper part of the product storage column only when measuring a first cooling control temperature (which is less than the second cooling control temperature) or lower by the first temperature measuring device (see Patent Document 1).